


Deja Vu (All Over Again)

by Kage_Nightray



Series: Kix and Artoo save the galaxy (despite their friends trying to help) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/pseuds/Kage_Nightray
Summary: Kix and Artoo want to save everyone. Rey may have gone a little overboard.Cutup isn’t really sure what’s happening, but he won’t let Droidbait die.
Series: Kix and Artoo save the galaxy (despite their friends trying to help) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Deja Vu (All Over Again)

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Rey asked.

Kix looked tired, worn, old. “Are you sure you want to help us? If this works, you won’t exist.”

“You’re trying to save the galaxy, Kix. That’s more important than any one life. Besides, even if I’m never born, you’ll remember me. And so will Artoo. You’ll tell your brothers about me. And you’ll give Finn a chance for a normal childhood. That’s enough for me.”

***

Fifty-odd years earlier, Cutup woke with a start, his heart pounding. Looking at his surroundings, he found he was in his bunk on the Rishi moon outpost, exactly where he should be. The base had not been attacked, he was not eaten by a giant eel, and Droidbait was still snoring in the bunk above him. It was a nightmare, nothing more.

Cutup was glued to Droidbait’s side all day, unable to shake the dread left behind by the nightmare. The deja vu wasn’t helping either, everything else occurring exactly as it had in his nightmare. Then the invasion happened, and Cutup thanked the stars for the nightmare that told him to keep Droidbait away from the door. Because this time, Droidbait escaped the base with him. He was so relieved that he didn’t notice the eel coming back for him. Suddenly, he was falling, and everything went dark.

***

Echo was confused. He was sure that this was just a nightmare, as it was not unusual for him to relive the attack on the Rishi moon outpost in his sleep. Normally, everything went exactly as it had during the actual invasion. This time, though, Cutup was keeping Droidbait away from the door. When Droidbait escaped with them, Echo wondered if that meant that just this once, even if it was only a dream, he could get all of Domino Squad out alive. He killed the eel that tried to eat Cutup, causing Cutup to fall further than was healthy, but at least Cutup was still alive when Rex and Cody arrived. He got different detonators than before, so Hevy didn’t need to sacrifice himself to get the fleet’s attention. When Echo went to sleep, he expected to wake up back in the early days of the Empire, with the Bad Batch. He did not expect to still be on the Resolute, still on the floor next to Cutup’s bed in the medbay. Nor did he expect to find a bandage on his head, right where his control chip used to be. Echo really wished he knew what was going on.

***

Kix looked at the six control chips in his hand, freshly removed from Jesse and Domino Squad. The last thing he expected after realizing what time of the war he arrived was for the rest of Echo and Fives’s squad to survive Rishi, yet here they were. He wasn’t losing any of them again. And the fact that all of them survived? Meant that Echo or Fives remembered. And having these not-yet ARC troopers' help made him just a little more confident in their chances of success.

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a series in this universe! Definitely open to suggestions on things to include. This is likely to get silly in places.
> 
> Also, I’m posting this from my phone, so please let me know if there’s any weird formatting so I can fix it later.


End file.
